


View From Behind

by Inkpot



Category: Magic Kaito, 名探偵コナン | Detective Conan | Case Closed
Genre: Crack, Kaito is confused, Plotting, Ran too but it's probably his fault somehow, Shinichi is evil, admiration of key features, flustered Kaito, is it tomorrow yet, started writing and couldn't stop oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-21
Updated: 2017-09-21
Packaged: 2019-01-01 06:18:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12150453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkpot/pseuds/Inkpot
Summary: Overhearing a conversation about his alter ego's assets was not on the agenda for today.





	View From Behind

**Author's Note:**

> sorrynotsorry  
> I had an image in my head, it became the first few lines, and it just spiraled from there. Sorry if it's a bit ooc, but it is basically crack.

“Yes, the Kaitou KID is a pain. But you have to admit, he has a nice ass.”

Kaito practically spit out his milkshake. Not at the comment – if anything that would’ve had him preening, under normal circumstances. No, it was because of _who_ had made the comment.

He glanced over his shoulder, quickly so as to avoid being seen, to confirm that yes, that was Kudo Shinichi complimenting his alter-ego’s rear end. To Mouri Ran.

What on earth.

“I don’t see what that has to do with chasing him,” she remarked, voice surprisingly even. Sources said they were dating, did she not mind that her boyfriend was apparently checking him out?

“Think about it,” Kudo said. His voice had a note that indicated a smirk, the one usually reserved for when he solved cases. “Not only do you get the thrill of the chase, you get an excellent view.”

Mouri hmmed. “I suppose that’s true,” she said. Wait, what?! Did she just- “Is that the only part of him you like?”

“You asked for a reason why I chase him. I gave you one.” And there was that smirk again, plus a rustle of fabric that indicated a shrug. “But if you want more-”

Nope. Kaito jumped out of the booth and made his way out of the café as quickly as he could without looking too suspicious. It was a good thing he’d already paid his bill, because he was _not_ staying there to hear any more of this. His poker face couldn’t take it.

Meanwhile, back at the other table, Shinichi and Ran watched him leave. “You’re sure it was him?” Ran asked, amused.

“Positive.”

“In that case, I have to wonder how he’d react to flirting in person.”

“Better take a rain check on that one, I doubt he’ll be in much state for flirting next time we see him.”

“If you say so. You’re the professional KID chaser.”

“What, not getting in on that chasing action?”

She smirked to match his. “I didn’t say that, now, did I?”


End file.
